phtronfandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma pH
1: Banjoko SO, Adeseolu FO. Seminal Plasma pH, Inorganic Phosphate, Total and Ionized Calcium Concentrations In The Assessment of Human Spermatozoa Function. J Clin Diagn Res. 2013 Nov;7(11):2483-6. doi: 10.7860/JCDR/2013/6194.3585. Epub 2013 Oct 25. PubMed PMID: 24392378; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3879877. 2: Curran RE, Claxton CR, Hutchison L, Harradine PJ, Martin IJ, Littlewood P. Control and measurement of plasma pH in equilibrium dialysis: influence on drug plasma protein binding. Drug Metab Dispos. 2011 Mar;39(3):551-7. doi: 10.1124/dmd.110.036988. Epub 2010 Nov 23. PubMed PMID: 21098647. 3: Volianitis S, Rasmussen P, Seifert T, Nielsen HB, Secher NH. Plasma pH does not influence the cerebral metabolic ratio during maximal whole body exercise. J Physiol. 2011 Jan 15;589(Pt 2):423-9. doi: 10.1113/jphysiol.2010.195636. Epub 2010 Nov 22. PubMed PMID: 21098003; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3043542. 4: Hoffman RM, Hess TM, Williams CA, Kronfeld DS, Griewe-Crandell KM, Waldron JE, Graham-Thiers PM, Gay LS, Splan RK, Saker KE, Harris PA. Speed associated with plasma pH, oxygen content, total protein and urea in an 80 km race. Equine Vet J Suppl. 2002 Sep;(34):39-43. PubMed PMID: 12405657. 5: Burton RF. Evolutionary determinants of normal arterial plasma pH in ectothermic vertebrates. J Exp Biol. 2002 Mar;205(Pt 5):641-50. PubMed PMID: 11907053. 6: Caputa M, Rogalska J, Nowakowska A. Effect of temperature on postanoxic, potentially neurotoxic changes of plasma pH and free iron level in newborn rats. Brain Res Bull. 2001 May 15;55(2):281-6. PubMed PMID: 11470328. 7: Pták J, Novácková L, Stachelová M, Slabík D, Králová S. pH and anticoagulant solutions used in the plasmapheresis method of blood collection from donors. Vnitr Lek. 2000 Feb;46(2):111-3. Czech. PubMed PMID: 11048534. 8: Borza DB, Morgan WT. Histidine-proline-rich glycoprotein as a plasma pH sensor. Modulation of its interaction with glycosaminoglycans by ph and metals. J Biol Chem. 1998 Mar 6;273(10):5493-9. PubMed PMID: 9488672. 9: Burton RF. The dependence of normal plasma pH on sodium concentration in amphibians, reptiles and man. Comp Biochem Physiol Comp Physiol. 1994 May;108(1):1-5. PubMed PMID: 7915647. 10: McKenzie DJ, Randall DJ, Lin H, Aota S. Effects of changes in plasma pH, CO2 and ammonia on ventilation in trout. Fish Physiol Biochem. 1993 Apr;10(6):507-15. doi: 10.1007/BF00004606. PubMed PMID: 24214451. 11: Huang K, Zhang X, Cai H. on the changes in plasma pH and kalium content and the effect of acupuncture on them in the rats with hemorrhagic shock. Zhen Ci Yan Jiu. 1992;17(2):133-5. Chinese. PubMed PMID: 1288927. 12: Cogan MG, Carneiro AV, Tatsuno J, Colman J, Krapf R, Morris RC Jr, Sebastian A. Normal diet NaCl variation can affect the renal set-point for plasma pH-(HCO3-) maintenance. J Am Soc Nephrol. 1990 Aug;1(2):193-9. PubMed PMID: 1966554. 13: Shaw JC. Nonmetabolizable base balance: effect of diet composition on plasma pH. J Nutr. 1989 Dec;119(12 Suppl):1789-98. Review. PubMed PMID: 2693637. 14: Ho Ngoc-Ta Trung A, Sirois G. Influence of plasma pH on quinidine uptake by erythrocytes: estimation of free drug fraction in plasma from blood/and erythrocyte/plasma concentration ratios. Pharm Acta Helv. 1987;62(2):61-4. PubMed PMID: 3575343. 15: Arnout J, van Russelt M, Deckmyn H, Vermylen J. Continuous inhibition of serotonin-induced platelet aggregation during chronic ketanserin administration to man can be detected after plasma pH control. Haemostasis. 1987;17(6):344-8. PubMed PMID: 3428721. 16: Levitt MA, Sullivan JB Jr, Owens SM, Burnham L, Finley PR. Amitriptyline plasma protein binding: effect of plasma pH and relevance to clinical overdose. Am J Emerg Med. 1986 Mar;4(2):121-5. PubMed PMID: 3004528. 17: Rothe KF, Heisler N. Distribution of tris buffer between intracellular and extracellular space as a function of plasma pH in the rat. Acta Anaesthesiol Scand. 1986 Feb;30(2):111-5. PubMed PMID: 3705897. 18: Langberg H, Hartmann A, Kiil F. Inhibitory effect of acetazolamide on renal tubular reabsorption of NaHCO3 and NaCl in dogs varies inversely with plasma pH. J Pharmacol Exp Ther. 1985 Sep;234(3):747-53. PubMed PMID: 2993593. 19: Langberg H, Hartmann A, Kiil F. Glomerular filtration rate and plasma pH as determinants of phosphate reabsorption. Kidney Int. 1984 Aug;26(2):128-36. PubMed PMID: 6503133. 20: Langberg H, Mathisen O, Holdaas H, Kiil F. Filtered bicarbonate and plasma pH as determinants of renal bicarbonate reabsorption. Kidney Int. 1981 Dec;20(6):780-8. PubMed PMID: 6801371. 21: Alvarez-Sala Walther JL, Espinós Pérez D. organic phosphates and plasma pH in chronic renal insufficiency. Med Clin (Barc). 1981 Nov 10;77(8):340-1. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 7334891. 22: Morild E. Change in human blood plasma pH with pressure. J Appl Physiol Respir Environ Exerc Physiol. 1981 Feb;50(2):320-4. PubMed PMID: 7204205. 23: Rispens R, Oeseburg B, Zock JP, Zijlstra WG. Intra-aortic decrease in blood plasma pH. Pflugers Arch. 1980 Jul;386(1):97-9. PubMed PMID: 6776480. 24: Raeder M, Mo A, Aune S, Mathisen O. Relationship between plasma pH and pancreatic HCO3- secretion at different intravenous secretin infusion rates. Acta Physiol Scand. 1980 Jun;109(2):187-91. PubMed PMID: 7424539. 25: Kirkendol PL, Starrs J, Gonzalez FM. The effects of acetate, lactate, succinate and gluconate on plasma pH and electrolytes in dogs. Trans Am Soc Artif Intern Organs. 1980;26:323-7. PubMed PMID: 7245507. 26: Rothe KF, Heisler N. Intracellular acid-base balance; correlation between intra- and extracellular acid-base status during variation of plasma pH. Acta Anaesthesiol Belg. 1979;30 Suppl:65-9. PubMed PMID: 44804. 27: Lichtman MA, Murphy MS. Reduced red cell membrane potential and acidification of the plasma in response to contrast materials. Time course of the alteration in plasma pH. Invest Radiol. 1976 Nov-Dec;11(6):588-93. PubMed PMID: 12127. 28: Candel Monserrate I, Lanzón La Cruz C. changing renal ellimination of bilirubin. II. Renal factors. Influence of urine and plasma pH. Rev Esp Enferm Apar Dig. 1976 Jun;47(6):685-94. Spanish. PubMed PMID: 7806. 29: Coller BS, Franza BR Jr, Gralnick HR. The pH dependence of quantitative ristocetin-induced platelet aggregation: theoretical and practical implications-a new device for maintenance of platelet-rich plasma pH. Blood. 1976 May;47(5):841-54. PubMed PMID: 4176. 30: Kikugawa K, Iizuka K, Ichino M. Effect of plasma pH on stability and capacity of aggregation of platelets. Chem Pharm Bull (Tokyo). 1972 Jul;20(7):1569-71. PubMed PMID: 4640449. 31: Liebold F, Lippold A. and potassium content of plasma, pH value of whole blood and sodium, potassium and water content as well as pH value of erythrocytes in hypertensive patients. Z Gesamte Inn Med. 1969 Sep 15;24(18):621-4. German. PubMed PMID: 5368139. 32: von Mengden HJ, Schultehinrichs D, Thews G. Dependence of plasma pH on oxygen saturation. Respir Physiol. 1969 Feb;6(2):151-9. PubMed PMID: 5773383. 33: Van Slyke DD, Hankes LV, Vitols JJ. Photometric determination of pH with a single standard and calculation by nomogram. Application to human plasma pH. Clin Chem. 1966 Dec;12(12):849-70. PubMed PMID: 5332911. 34: ROBIN ED. Relationship between temperature and plasma pH and carbon dioxide tension in the turtle. Nature. 1962 Jul 21;195:249-51. PubMed PMID: 14492857. 35: FISHER EW. Observations on the disturbance of respiration of cattle, horses, sheep, and dogs caused by halothane anesthesia and the changes taking place in plasma pH and plasma CO2 content. Am J Vet Res. 1961 Mar;22:279-86. PubMed PMID: 13699958. 36: FISHER EW, McINTYRE WI. Disturbance of respiration of calves caused by pneumonia due to Dictyocaulus viviparus. The changes taking place in respiratory rate, ventilation rate, plasma carbon dioxide content and plasma pH. J Comp Pathol. 1960 Jul;70:377-84. PubMed PMID: 13823211. 37: GAMBINO SR. Normal values for adult human venous plasma pH and CO2 content. Tech Bull Regist Med Technol. 1959 Aug;29:132-5. PubMed PMID: 13826239. 38: GAMBINO SR. Heparinized vacuum tubes for determination of plasma pH, plasma CO2 content, and blood oxygen saturation with an extensive discussion of pH methodology. Tech Bull Regist Med Technol. 1959 Aug;29:123-31. PubMed PMID: 13826238. 39: ALLEN TA, ROOT WS. Partition of carbon monoxide and oxygen between air and whole blood of rats, dogs and men as affected by plasma pH. J Appl Physiol. 1957 Mar;10(2):186-90. PubMed PMID: 13428642. 40: STANAGE WF, BROWN JM, OBERST BB. Colorimetric determination of blood plasma pH. J Pediatr. 1955 Nov;47(5):571-5. PubMed PMID: 13264033. 41: BREWIN EG, NASHAT FS, NEIL E. The influence of temperature on the relationship between blood CO2 tension and plasma pH. J Physiol. 1955 Jan 28;127(1):19-20P. PubMed PMID: 14354664. 42: JONES ES. A note on the photometric measurement of plasma pH. J Med Lab Technol. 1954 Apr;12(2):71-3. PubMed PMID: 13201911. 43: ROBERTS KE, MAGIDA MG. Electrocardiographic alterations produced by a decrease in plasma pH, bicarbonate and sodium as compared with those produced by an increase in potassium. Circ Res. 1953 May;1(3):206-18. PubMed PMID: 13051841. 44: AXELROD DR, PITTS RF. The relationship of plasma pH and anion pattern to mercurial diuresis. J Clin Invest. 1952 Feb;31(2):171-9. PubMed PMID: 14907895; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC436396. 45: LYMAN CP, HASTINGS AB. Total CO2, plasma pH and pCO2 of hamsters and ground squirrels during hibernation. Am J Physiol. 1951 Dec;167(3):633-7. PubMed PMID: 14903087. 46: WEST CD, RAPOPORT S. Absence of respiratory change or manifest tetany with elevation of plasma pH produced by bicarbonate administration in dogs. J Lab Clin Med. 1950 Sep;36(3):428-34. PubMed PMID: 14774622. 47: VAN SLYKE DD, WEISIGER JR, VAN SLYKE KK. Photometric measurement of plasma pH. J Biol Chem. 1949 Jun;179(2):743-56. PubMed PMID: 18150008.